Unexpected Reactions
by White-Melody
Summary: Running in the rain is never a good idea, as Amy is about to discover, although it doesn't always end badly. -Shadamy oneshot-


**Writers Block + Shadamy Buzz = Shadamy oneshot nothing really to say other than that, apart from i drew a picture to go with it ! its on my profile :) the link i mean! **

* * *

It must have only been mid afternoon, but the dull, grey clouds that covered the sky made it impossible to tell. The city wasn't very busy compared to normal; the overcast weather made everyone cautious of the risk of rain and nobody was keen to stay out, and those that were out carried umbrellas or wore water proof coats.

A pink hedgehog walked along the worn city pavement, humming as she went; her fingers laced behind her back and a smile adorning her face._It was nice of Cream to invite me round; it's a shame the overcast weather put a bit of a downer on the day. I just hope it doesn't rain before I get back home, although I think it probably will._No sooner had she thought it, the 'tap' of her heels on the pavement was soon drowned out by the louder 'tap' of rain drops against the cracked concrete.

"I guess that's what I get for forgetting my umbrella…" She sighed to herself as the rain began to fall heavier and heavier. She started to run, the 'tap' her shoes made falling in rhythm with the rain. She was keen to escape the damp weather and avoid getting completely soaked if she could.

She tried to hurry along, dodging round other people keen to get out of the downpour too; as she dashed along the now wet pavement, she almost collided into an ebony hedgehog, stopping almost nose to nose with him and just missing an embarrassing incident. A red hue tinted her cheeks, and she quickly hopped backwards.

"Sorry Shadow" She apologised. As she waited for Shadow's usual nod in reply, she noticed that he was already soaked through, "It's chucking it down and you're already soaked! Why are you still out here? You'll get sick!"

"I have things to do Amy" He replied simply, folding his arms as if to appear impatient but his expression stayed void of emotion.

"Oh…urm, I'd better leave you then, before you get even wetter" She said in the awkward silence that followed, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in Shadow's blank gaze. Earning a nod from him, she began to walk past only to stop as he began to speak,

"You shouldn't run so fast on the wet pavement, even if you're keen to get home. It will only end in you falling over or you getting even closer to someone than just now" Shadow stated, tilting his head to look at her, a small smirk flickering over his features.

Amy's cheeks began to burn at the mention of the almost-but-not-quite incident,

"Thanks for the concern" She replied, her small smile reappearing. Once again she began to run along the pavement, although she was already drenched after stopping to talk to Shadow, so getting home wasn't as urgent as before, but the sooner she could get home the better.

_Shadow sure seemed a bit happier today, even if it was at my own expen-ah!_

The 'tap' of Amy's shoes stopped abruptly and was replaced by a yelp as she began to fall back. In the split second she was in the air her blood felt like it had turned to ice and she closed her eyes tight, ready to land on the damp, hard concrete. But she didn't feel it, only warm gloved hands holding her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with Shadow's smirk, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn again, making the rain that fell on her face feel like ice.

"I did tell you" He stated as he slowly lowered Amy's feet to the ground, before holding the top of her arms as she regained her balance.

"Are you ok Amy?" Shadow questioned when Amy's cheeks stayed flushed and she remained silent. He could hear his heart starting to pound faster against his chest, and he swore it must have been loud enough for any one near enough to hear. The pair stared at each other silently, Shadow still holding Amy's arms, her hands laying on his chest and both of their cheeks bright red. Leaning forward slightly, Amy pressed her lips gently to Shadow's but only lingering for a second before pulling away again almost as quickly. Shadow let go of her arms and ran a finger over his lips, his eyes wide, his cheeks even redder than before and his heart pounding so fast and hard he thought it was going to punch through his chest.

_I've never felt anything like this before… This feeling is foreign to me… It's not even similar to anything I experienced with… with Maria…_

As Shadow thought to himself and let the rain fall on his raised hand, Amy stepped away from him and diverted her gaze. Taking his reaction as him not feeling the same, she started trying to explain herself, her cheeks matching Shadow's stripes in colour,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can explain! I didn't know what came over me. I mean it was just the situation and I didn't know why but it felt right although it obviously wasn't, I mean I shouldn't have turned a completely normal situation into anything like that, if you know what I mean and I don't mean I was taking advantage of you, I wouldn't do anything like that, you know I'm not like that, but I just mean that I –" She rambled on, not even noticing the fact that Shadow was wrapped up in his own thoughts,

_It feels like my heart is going to punch through my chest… hmph, who knew something so… small, could have such a strong effect on me…_

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down at Amy, who was still incredibly flustered and still trying to explain, oblivious to his gaze,

"You know I like you as a friend and I didn't know I even felt anything more than that, well maybe I did and just didn't want to admit it to myself and I don't know anymore and…, ok I'm just confusing myself and I–"

"Amy"

Hearing her name she stopped and looked up at Shadow, although she wished she could die on the spot. She was feeling more and more embarrassed and uncomfortable with every passing second, and although she stayed facing him, she diverted her gaze to the side, feeling awkward looking eye to eye,

"I mean it's wrong for me to act like that towards you if you don't feel that way… and I know you really don't like company and people making a fuss and things like that and… and I think we should just forget it ever happened. Yes, that's probably a good idea, because if you don't feel that way about me then… then I wouldn't want it to ruin our friendship, and its stupid of me to think that you'd ever think of me like that and I mm–"

Shadow gently wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her closer to him, before softly placing his lips on hers. Gasping lightly as his lips met her own, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling like electricity was running through her small frame. His delicate touch was completely the opposite of the Shadow she thought she knew or was at least starting to. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and she swore her cheeks couldn't get any hotter without setting on fire.

After a moment he pulled slightly away, close enough so only she would be able to hear him,

"Kissing in the rain…hmph, sounds rather cliché if you ask me" Shadow purred, his warm breath tickling Amy's face. Her throat felt dry and she found it difficult to utter anything other than a squeak, much to Shadow's obvious amusement as a smirk appeared on his features.

Unable to respond with words, the pink hedgehog allowed a grin to creep over her face.

"Well then, I guess I'd better get you home and out of this wet weather Rose" He murmured, and before Amy could speak a word in protest, Shadow had scooped her up in his arms once again, kicked up his jet shoes and began heading towards her house. Disappearing into the rain…


End file.
